The Crash That Changed Everything
by IHeartFanFiction91
Summary: Tails crashes his plan and it changes his life forever
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is a gay/yaoi story. That means there will be homosexual romance or sex going on. If you do not like then please dont read. Thank you

* * *

><p>*Tails P.O.V*<p>

Tails was in his work shop as always working on his new Tornado air craft. It was going to be his best work yet he thought proudly. Tails was always alone lately it seemed. There was a reason. The orange fox noticed he was going through changes, mostly emotional and towards Sonic. While working on his toys the two tailed creature's mind often wondered too many places. He could see things vividly and clear as a bell as if they were happening right in front of him or a movie was playing in his head, and all of it featured one blue hedgehog.

Sonic and Tails were not very distant, oh no they were extremely close to each other. They kissed, hugged, touched each other, and made each other feel good. In short Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails "Miles" Prower had sex in the young one's imagination. He could not really explain what was going on nor could the mechanically inclined fox understand what was going on and what was happening to him, but he knew the thoughts were there and they weren't going away.

Tails's mind would play with these thoughts often. Soon the fox got erections and had to go to a corner in the shop and relieve himself with making the usual up and down potions with his right fist, but eventually it wasn't enough. He started to find ways of making what he was doing closer to his fantasies such as him standing and he fucks his hands that make a hole to imitate the real thing. Since he was all alone and no one would hear the boy moan loud and animal like.

Tails's favorite fantasy? Tails taking Sonic and putting his head on the floor with his ass up in the air as Tails goes to the blue hedgehog and fucks him like mad while creatures from the planet Mobious watched as Tails looked at them all smiling wide and devilishly at them with pride that the famous Sonic that was not only known for his heroism but also so manly that girls threw themselves at him just like Amy which added to his "manly" rep be fucked by the "Fag" and moan like a little girl.

Not only does it give Tails the opportunity to get Sonic, who in his eyes like all of Mobious was so strong and cool and manly break down by him but the ones who taunted Tails for all those years could finally be put in their place as he can say I got to fuck Sonic the Hedgehog. Still wanna call me a Fag?

Back on Tail's home world he was often teased, many of the other kids made fun of him for being "Girly looking" and "gay" the poor orange creature didn't even know what they were saying at first but the older he got the more he understood and the more pain he felt. He couldn't argue he did look girly but he was not like what they say he was. He liked to get dirty and play in the mud, play sword fights and anything else young boys his age liked.

Not to say Tails would mind if Sonic topped him. Anything with Sonic he loved, but he is in heaven to fuck the blue boy's hole like it was the last time the fox would ever fuck. There was no question. Tails was in love.

One afternoon as Tails flies in the air testing out his new Tornado for any kinks or bugs he could find in its work and fix it when it was done. Tails said excitedly as it seemed everything was fine "Everything is working great! All systems go, full speed ahead…!"

All of a sudden things seemed to become problematic as the air craft started to make weird noises "Uh oh. What's this?" The two tailed fox exclaimed.

As the craft started to fly not how the Fox wanted it to he yells out. "IM OUT OF CONTROL MAYDAY MAYDAY!" The fox crashed into the beach and lost all consciousness.

*Sonic's P.O.V*

Sonic was walking around the city having a boring time and wanted to have some fun. He leapt of buildings onto their roofs and as he got to the top he saw the view of the city as the blue hedgehog exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh yeah! This is happening…" All of a sudden sounds of screeching tires filled the air as Sonic looked down his saw cop cars driving insane like swerving and squealing. Sonic jumped down to the city streets and as he looked on he asked himself. "What's up?" As he ran to where the Police cars were heading, a liquid like monster with green eyes and a weird thing in its head stood. The police yell out "You are completely surrounded! Surrender yourself!" The monster moves closer as the police aim at the thing.

"Lock on target men. Ready? Aim… FIRE…!" Bullets go to the creature as they fall down un-phasing it. "Oh no! Our weapons are useless! Retreat! All personnel pull back!" Sonic sees the scene and says to himself. "Oh yeah. This will be fun…" As he jumps in the way of the monster, the monster turns into a puddle going after the fastest thing alive as he jumps away waiting for the creature to reform.

Every time it does Sonic attacks. Eventually it drops into the sewers as Sonic runs after him exclaiming. "Hey you big creep! Where you going..?" Far off in the distance Eggman says "You know nothing fool! It's Chaos! The god of destruction…!"

Later on in the day Sonic lays out in a hotel pool area taking in the sun. He hears something strange as he opens his eyes and sees the scene earlier with Tails "Tails? WATCH OUT YOUR GONNA CRASH! AHH! Tails! Ah what am I gonna do with you?" Sonic ran through the beach to get to his buddy. When he reached him he saw him passed out laying down the Tornado behind him. "Tails you need to be more careful. You could have hurt somebody. Maybe even…yourself…." Sonic turned Tails over as he saw blood tickling down his forehead as he was not responsive. Sonic freaked out not knowing what to do as he felt Tails pulse was weak.

Sonic scooped his fox friend into his arms as he ran to the hospital and screamed with passion in his voice and so loud the deaf could hear. "My friend is in pain! He is near death I think! Get a room for him! Now…!" The nurse up front looked at him with a sad exterior. "Oh Sonic is it? I'm sorry but this is a human hospital. We don't treat animals." Sonic herd the nurses words and got so filled up with rage he was not even gonna hide it. "I HAVE A FRIEND WHO IS DYING! HE IS AS HUMAN AS YOU! TAKE HIM IN NOW DAMN IT HE IS NEAR A FLAT LINE STATE!" As he spoke tears spilled down his cheeks, the nurse takes out a gurney and puts the two tailed fox on there as they pull him back Sonic following all the way to the ER where they stopped him as no one but the doctors are allowed in.

Sonic sat out in the waiting room waiting for the doctors to check up on his buddy. Sonic saw Tails as his best friend in the world. He was like his brick wall. Whenever Sonic didn't feel good or he was worried, which was not often, he comes to the mechanical wizard. Sonic didn't really have romantic or sexual feelings for Tails. He really didn't think he had those feelings at all. He only had sex with a girl once, he hated it. It was not fun nor did he find the girl wanted to do what he did. It was just a mess. Sonic never really thought about Tails being gay or him liking him or anything about himself being gay. He really didn't even know it existed really. He just saw Tails as Tails.

The doctor comes out to the waiting room as Sonic leaps up and begs for information as the doctor takes him aside and talks to a tear filled Sonic. "You brought him in just in time. He was really in bad shape. If you did not come when you did he may not have made it. He is still in a deep sleep like concussion state but rest and as long as he don't take any more serious blows to the head then he should be fine…"

Sonic tears were gone as he smiled and begged to see Tails as the doctor let him but made sure that Sonic knew right how he was in rough shape and not likely to wake up at this point and if he did he needs all the rest he can get so not to get him excited or anything. Sonic sat in a chair. Staring at his friend and not moving an inch. Waiting to see his friend awaken…


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ey guys. I wanna say to everyone who Favorited this story** **and watched me as a author thank you so much. It means alot to me that you do that and you like my story. It makes me feel awesome. I hope I can live up to your expectations. I know I am a while on this posting but know that** **I have not forgotten about any of you. I just put my story's through many channels to make sure that it has proper grammar and that everything is spelled right and all that. I don't have word so it is not that simple**. **I got a guy for this but it does take some time. Sorry. ****But anyway moving on. I hope you all enjoy. I do not own any of the Sonic characters and everything belongs to it's proper owners. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Sonic was with his buddy all week. It has been seven long days since the hedgehog saved Tails from his plane. Except to use the restroom Sonic did not leave his friend's side once in that span of time. Sonic every now and then looked at Tails and the fox had a huge grin on his face. The speedy hedgehog could not help but to wonder what he was dreaming about. Every day Sonic would talk to his friend like he was not even asleep. Sonic believed that Tails inside could hear and he knew that he was there for him hearing his voice. So he never stopped talking just in case he may have forgotten. The blue hedgehog was not worried about anything like death or the like to happen, but he knew he sure would love to leave that damn hospital. It was so boring there. There was nothing on TV, the food tasted awful and Tails was in a coma. What was good about being here?<p>

Tails had dreams all about Sonic all the time. He would normally dream about other things but with always hearing the one he wants voice it was all he could dream about. Tails mostly dreamt about them having sex, all kinds of sex. Sonic suck Tails off or Sonic would do a reverse cowgirl or Sonic lay on his back so Tails could do missionary on him, but despite all the rough playing that went on the dreamed always ended the same. Sonic looking in the orange foxes eyes saying ever so softly. "I love you.." as Tails returned the compliment and they kissed being together as one. If Tails realized he was dreaming all this time he would never want to wake up.

All of a sudden a breakthrough, Tails twitched his fingers. Sonic did not see because he was too busy staring at his face, but eventually the young mechanic slowly opened his eyes. In shock the fastest thing alive suddenly became the fastest talker alive as he yelled out Tails's name over and over and over. Tails was not fully conscious yet but after a minute he had feeling in his body and he could see blurs that slowly came together to form a ceiling and he heard his name as he looked over to the one calling his mane over and over and over "S...on...ic?" Slowly a blank face gained life back in his face with a smile growing on him. Sonic cried as he held him in a hug. He never doubted this moment would come but after a whole week with no signs of improvement and all of a sudden all this going on just hit the hedgehog like nothing else could. Tails was confused but he was not gonna argue. Last time they hugged the two friends had came upon earth from Mobious. They were both so lost and confused not sure about anything with earth yet they both resisted each other.

The mechanical fox knew something had to of been up to get such a reaction. He waited as long as he could to ask, just wanting the hug to go on and on and never stop, but soon Sonic pulled his head back with his hands on the one, who just awoke tears flowing out but he didn't care. "Sonic... Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Wiping tears off his eyes he responds. "You were in a coma buddy. You were ... you were dying and *sniffle* and I didn't know if I could save you and ... and..."

He could not speak any longer as the fox interjects. "But I am alright now. See I'm awake and ready to take on the world." Surprisingly he seemed not phased at all by the news.

The hedgehog called out for the doctor thinking it really should be done since such a big thing has happened in his recovery. The doctor rushes in and looks at Tails. Tails was upset that their together special moment was cut short. He asks questions about how he is feelings how long ago he woke up and the usual stuff like that. They check his pulse and his brain waves and everything possible to make sure he is going well. The concerned hedgehog broke in saying. "Is he gonna be alright doctor?" The doctor looks at him responding. "He seems to have recovered a lot. He is pretty much almost ready to leave. It's really amazing. I don't know anything like this ever happening before." Sonic jumps for joy as he hugs the doctor for the great news and then hugs Tails. "But he does still need rest. He is not 100% He will be ready for leave tomorrow…"

Sonic thought to himself. "Oh fucking great. Another night in this place, but it's the last one. I can take Tails out of here then. It will be great. We can go on the beach and just hang around. It will be wonderful."

Sonic got up and walked out the door as Tails freaked out. "SONIC SONIC SOINC DONT GO PLEASE I NEED OYU HERE PLEASE DONT GO!" As he turned around and gave a look with wide eyes he told his fox friend. "Tails I was just going to get some water with ice chips..." He walked back to him and gave him a hug. "Don't you dare, think I would leave you. I have been here all week for you hoping and praying you get better. Now calm down ok? I will be right back. I'll even run to be back sooner how's that?" The orange one looked at the blue one and nodded. Tails was upset, to let himself be in such a state, showing that much hurt by him leaving. Tails wanted to seem like a rock that had no sadness or anything, but yet Sonic leaves and he turns into...a girl. It made him sick. Tails could not deny he was feminine, but he hated it. He wanted to be more manly and muscular and such. That's one of the reasons he got into being a mechanic. However his nature seemed to come out. "Why am I like this?" He asked himself. It made him want to cry and naturally he hated that

Sonic speed back in the room with water in hand, He sat next to his buddy as tails put on a happy face for him. "Sonic... I am glad I have you *Feels like a knife going through his heart with this part* as my friend" Tails looked at a clock and told his want to be lover that he felt like he needed rest. Sonic watched TV as the mechanic rested. As Sonic looked at Tails he had a thought about Tails he never thought of before. "He's cute…" Mentally the blue blur mentally back tracked. "Whoa Whoa whoa... Did I just...call Tails...Cute? Well... I mean... He is... Is that so wrong to think that? I mean I never really had that thought about anything before, but... I'm thinking way too much about this. I'm gonna finish watching the Chili Dog Channel…" Sonic watched TV.

The time had come. It was the next day. Miles "Tails" Prower was ready to be released from the hospital. Sonic could not be happier. He was so enthusiastic as well was the fox. Tails stood on his two feet feeling like he had some power back in him and he was back in control of himself. "No more slip ups like yesterday. You are hiding your feelings from Sonic deep. Because... That's the way it has to be…" He thought to himself. He looked at the hedgehog. "Well where do you wanna go? I'm sure after a week your sick of this place."

Sonic nodded. "Ya…Um... Well you wanna go to the beach? I mean under better circumstances this time…" He chuckled lightly to give of a pleasant tone to try to help the orange one move on from the experience. Tails smiled and seemed to like the idea. "Hopefully my plane is still there and I can check it out. Probably not... Someone probably junked it. Eh. No matter. Let's just go…" The Two tailed fox lead the way out of the hospital as Sonic followed behind.

The two went out on the beach as they laid together in the warm sun and the sand on their backs. There was an attack of some robots earlier so no one was there except the two friends. They played games of volley ball against one another and have races from one end of the beach to the other. Sonic had to slow down to make it even. But even then he always won, but it wasn't much of a difference anyway. All that day Tails had a fantasy that this was their first date. It was perfect for it. Just the two of them, a quiet place and it was just them having a good time. Tails did not want this to end but he did want to work on a new plane since he didn't find the one he crashed.

Back at the hotel pool area Sonic's curiosity got to him and he had to ask about the crash. "Tails. What happened anyway? You're too good a pilot to just crash like that." Casually the mechanically inclined friend of Sonic replied. "That was just a test run using a new prototype propulsion system. It's got a few bugs to iron out."

Sonic thought to himself how he could have not made him worry like that. A few bugs to iron out? He could have been dead! But he wasn't gonna preach to Tails. "Why not just use my Plane, the Tornado?" Tails smirked and said happily "Thanks but you got to check out my new power supply. TA DA!" Tails pulled out of one of his furry tails a Chaos emerald as sonic was shocked. "Whoa! A chaos emerald...!" Still having his cheeky grin Tails spoke. "Yep... I just happened to find one of the seven emeralds during one of my test flights. This thing has unlimited power you know. So I figured why not use it to power my plane? Super Charge! You gotta come to my work shop Sonic. I got something I want to show you. The fastest way is by train. Let's go." Tails jumped in the air and started to fly off to his work shop. Tails flight was faster than the train Sonic took. He got there early to his workshop and saw he was all alone.

He had erotic day dreams of Sonic and the things he wanted to do to him. He got an erection. "Crap... Sonic can't see this... But...he isn't here yet, I can get rid of this before he arrives…" Tails took a grasp of his hand around his erect penis. Just that time Sonic came to the door. The door was cracked just enough so he could see what is going on. He didn't know why but he decided to see what Tails was doing secretively. Tails took his hand and started to pump his cock up and down and repeat. He threw his head back smiling moaning so loud and so manly. Sonic's jaw dropped. He looked down as he saw he himself was getting erection. He could not let Tails see it nor tell Tails he peaked in. Sonic ran away to take care of his erection.

After Sonic took care of his hard on he took a moment to reflect on what just happened... He got a hard dick, and it was off Tails! His best friend. "Ok Sonic... You just saw something you shouldn't of. You are going to go to Tails and you're going to move on and forget all this happened. You can do it." The blue blur ran back to the shop now Tails all cleaned up and Sonic knocking on the metal door asking to come in. In the shed the blue hedgehog saw a purple plane that had a two tail marking on the tail. He then looked at his fox friend, but there was an issue. He saw in his mind as clear as a bell that pumping up and down with his hand Tails had done. No matter how hard he tried to forget he could not forget... Oh no Sonic thought. I cant see him... Normal anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all the beautiful people who read my story! I want to apologize for taking so long to post. I have not forgotten about all of you. I am sorry this chapter is short. There is something I like to address right now. See all my other fan fiction's I made I had help of my friend and he check for punctuation and spelling mistakes and all that stuff cause to make a long story short I always used a computer in school and I never learned all about that stuff (I had bad and lazy teachers obviously) and my document maker does not point any of that stuff out and I don't have money to get word or anything. So I would like to ask everyone for a favor (If you do not mind that is helping me. You don't have to if you don't want to) please read this fic twice. Once just as a story and second to look for mistakes. I want you guys to be strict on this cause I wanna be able to get over this embarrassing thing about me. If you dont want to help that is fine just read the fic and enjoy but if you would help that would be like appreciated more then word's could say. Anyway please enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic layed in the hotel's bed. He can't help but think. 24 hours ago, that is when Tails was no longer just a friend. 24 hours ago. Sonic tried to get the image he saw out of his mind and yet it was a fruitless effort. He could not stop thinking of his friend in that manor. Sonic was able to act normal around his buddy and he soon left to be on his own he dashed to the hotel. He looked up to the ceiling with his shoes off. . He normally never have his shoes off. But he did not plan on leaving the hotel for a while. He himself masturbated to sexual ideas of the two tailed fox including but not limited too Tails dressing up as a french maid, Tails being tied up in a dungeon with no help to be had as well as Tails having two big dicks that showed he was so gay for Sonic. The thought of the mechanic having two dicks that Sonic could play with when he had sex with him gave a mental rush like one he never had before. If he had two tails what else could he have two of Sonic thought.<p>

Sonic looked at a picture he had on his desk in his room that was next to his bed. It was of him and Tails with their arms around each other giving the peace sign to the camera with tails winking. Sonic had to get his emotions out to Tails. Even if it was only a picture. "I ..I had to see it didn't I? I could not of come five minutes later could I of? Tails. I tried. I really did, but I don't think we can just be friends anymore. I know if I told you this to your face you may hate me. Maybe you return the feelings, I don't know. But all I do know is I cant see you as a friend anymore. I want more. I think maybe I never did in the first place. I remember when we first meet on mobious. I loved how you tried to act all boss yet I could see you thought I was this awesome guy everyone else some how thought I could tell you were not like everyone else. They were all fake. They just wanted a celebrity but I wanted a friend. You were that friend. I felt connected to you in a way I could not describe... heh maybe I always did like you and this just awakened my feelings. But who cares about that now? Now I care about what am I gonna do about this. Am I gonna sit here? Am I going to just let my feelings pass me by, or will I confess to you how I feel and take the risk of having my heart broken? I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life I feel like I have been defeated. I feel like I am trapped in a corner and can not get out no matter what I do. If I cant be normal around you then how can I face you...? Maybe that is my answer. Fine. I will tell you. Tails I will confess. "

Sonic took his bare feet and slid his shoes back on as he took in deep breath's as he left the hotel in search of . He did not have to run far. Sonic ran down the hotel stairs and he saw Tails standing in front of Twinkle Park. His back was turned and Sonic put on the breaks by slamming the heels of his feet into the pavement to slow him down in front of Tails. Sonic looked at the scene for what was a second but to the hedgehog it seemed so much longer. He stood before the one he wanted to be with but he was not alone. Tails held somebody's hand standing in front of the Parks elevator enter sign. Sonic thought to himself "No.. Please no. Not him. Anyone but him."

Tails herd the screeching as he turned around as did the one holding his hand. There was no mistaken it. It was Knuckles. Sonic's rival. 'Ok..Maybe.. this is a misunderstanding. This has to be. Knuckles always ...He always goes after girls. Girls always want him. There is no way he and Tails...' "Oh hey Sonic. Me and Knuckles was just about to go into Twinkle Park. Today all the cute couples get in free. We know we will get in for sure." This was it. Sonic felt like he was a glass statue that was fallen from the top of a ten story building. He wanted to cry. But he was not going to make Tails suspicious and give Knuckles the satisfaction. He put a happy face on "Oh cool buddy. H..How did you two..." Tails interupted "We bumped into each other. Knuckles was wondering if he was gay and well... I guess I kinda helped him figured it out" Just when he thought he could not feel any worse Sonic felt the tears well up in his eyes. He could not stay there much longer in this state "Well that is cool. I am gonna go get Chaos. I hear he is in the city." With that he ran as fast as he could ran in the forest where he could be all alone. "Of all people... Knuckles. This had to just happen today. I never saw anything between them before. But what is worse is I missed my chance. I could of had Tails. I had a fucking chance and I waited to damn long. He even had sex with him. Why did I not just man up and fucking asked him?" Sonic took his hands and put them over his eyes as he leans against a tree and proceeds to cry like he never had before. No one could bother him and no one would hear him. He could cry as loud as he wanted and as long as he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. So after fifty years I finally updated this story. I am sorry for the long wait. I will explain things after the fic. So enjoy everybody!**

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>I wiped my eyes with my sapphire blue arm. I had to be crying for what seemed like hours. I never felt this much pain before. I ... I blew it. My one chance I had to be with Tails. HE WAS FREAKING GAY TOO! WHY DID I WAIT! I know it was short notice, but still I could have done something . I'm sure of it. Knuckles of all people. I mean I never thought he could be gay. I mean, sure he never really went after any girls, but I thought he was really into that big emerald he had. I eventually seemed to run out of tears. If that was even possible for a living being to do. My eyes were probably as red as Knux's skin.<p>

I suddenly heard a voice... No, it couldn't be. Tails could not have followed me, could he? I mean I told him I was going to save the world and he was going to that park thing. The more I heard the voice, the more I knew it was Tails. He was getting closer. I couldn't let him see me like this. I ducked into the shadows of the trees. I didn't want him to see my eyes.

"Oh, hey Sonic. What are you doing out here?" I looked around for an answer, but couldn't come up with a good excuse

"Oh... well… I heard Eggman was in the ruins, but I didn't find him. Guess I was misled." Tails seemed confused, but he kept his curiosity down. He kept getting closer and closer. It was too late to run.

"Sonic... are you...did you...cry?" he asked worriedly.

"I'M FINE TAILS!" I yelled nervously. "I mean… I'm fine. Why would you ask something so silly?" I could tell Tails was curious now, but he didn't ask anything.

"Well I just heard sniffling and it stopped when I saw you… ya know..." I wanted to get off the subject as fast as possible. I did not want to continue this. "So... Tell me. What is the matter Sonic? You always were a bad liar." He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder as I shook a little bit.

"I... It's Chaos, buddy. I'm just scared. I mean, he's unlike anything else Eggman ever threw at me. This time... I think he may have won" I hated lying to him but I had to. But even so Tails still did not buy it

"Sonic... Please... You and I both know you never think like that. Tell me the truth," he pleaded.

"Tails... the truth is, I have a secret crush on someone and I cannot tell them." Tails looked surprised but happy. "It's alright Sonic. Tell me, who is it?" he asked with bright eyes. I could not believe that I was going to do this. But what other choice did I have "I have a crush... on Amy." In that moment I saw something I thought I never saw in my life. Tails looked at me in the eyes and I saw tears flow down his blond furred face "T..Tails?" He latched onto my body in a hug crying in my chest.

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Sonic... Why couldn't you like me? Why couldn't you want me instead of that pink stalking bitch!" I looked in shock not fully processing what was going on right now as he looked up at me "It was... It was... It was fake," he sniffled. "Me and Knuckles. I used him to make you jealous. I thought if there was a small chance you liked guys I could get you. But I ... I was wrong I see... I was stupid. Of course you're straight! You have had more girls on you then anybody I know. But..." Tails let go and stood up starting to walk away. He wiped an arm across his face, wiping away the tears.

"TAILS, WAIT!" I stood up and ran in front of him faster then I think I ever ran before and for me that is something. He stopped and looked at me sadly. I looked into his eyes. "I lied. I do have a secret crush. But it's not on Amy." I struggled to find the right words. "Tails... you have been my friend for a long time now and I knew you were special to me but I thought it was just cause we just clicked as buddies. But the longer time went and eventually ... I saw you pleasure yourself. I... It made me see you more than just a friend. It made me... It made me want you. Tails... I have a crush on you. It took me forever to realize it and I was crying... seeing you with Knuckles. I wanted to have you. I wanted you in my arms. I ... I want you Tails and nobody else"

I saw my friend look at me with shock. Suddenly, he kissed me passionately. I could feel him moan in my mouth as we were locked together. It was so forceful I stepped back for a moment then hugged him, kissing back. It was like heaven. Tails really likes me this much? I feel… so much passion from him, so much love. I felt so many emotions and I did not even know what to say. I felt a tear go down my face feeling so happy. That was what I always wanted to do. I was so stupid to not even know it. But now... But now I can start this off right. Start this off how it should be. Me and him. Just us in this lock of passion. I felt his tongue thrust in my mouth, but I fought back with mine. I was in heaven. Tails pulled back. I opened my eyes and saw my buddy with tears in his eyes

"Sonic..." he started. I was confused.

"What's wrong Tails? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I heard him whimper softly.

"I want to get closer," he said softly. I tilted my head, not sure what he meant "Tails? Closer as in how?" He blushed as he looked to the ground.

"I want sex Sonic." I felt my body temperature rise as I changed from blue to red in a second. I could not believe what I had just heard. Me? And him? Sex? But when I think about it, it would be logical. I mean, we've always done stuff together, so I guess in a way we dated. I decided to do it. I got close to his ear.

"Fine. Get on your knees, fox boy," I whispered seductively. I felt a gentle push off of me. As I stood back I looked at him and he looked at me

"I...I always thought if it was with you it would not matter. But I still can't take it. Sonic. I want to do this." His gaze shifted around. "But... I want to fuck you." He looked me in the eyes. "Not the other way around." I looked at him in shock. I mean... I thought since he was so feminine and how he always acted he would want to...

"T..Tails... I don't know." I looked to the ground. I felt him place his hands on me. I looked up into his pleading eyes.

"Sonic, please. I wanted to do this ever since I first met you. Now it's so close and... I know how I am but I want to me the dominant one. Please... G..G...get on your knees, bitch," he tried to say forcefully. Wow... this means a lot to him. He sounded so shaky saying that too... Oh god. It's for Tails, Sonic. It's for Tails. I got to my knees looking up at him as I saw a big huge grin on his face as I did. I felt his hand grab a soft area of my head where no quills were.

"Sonic. Thank you," Tails said with more force. It surprised me a little. I never expected a voice like that. "Now, since you saw me masturbate before, I assume you know I have two dicks. I want you to please both. Don't be nervous. I know you'll do great." I felt a twinge in my stomach. Something new and exciting for me.

I rubbed Tails groin. The creatures from Mobius could hide our private parts in our bodies until we were sexually excited. It's why we don't worry about wearing clothes. I licked his groin and rubbed my face in it, working to get him excited and up. Slowly I felt the patch of fur open and two soft members with balls came out. I took them both with my hands and started to stroke. I looked up at tails to see how I was doing.

"Mmm," Tails sighed. "Sonic, you don't know how happy I am right now." I felt him pet my head as I felt myself blush from the affection. Eventually, I got them both up and hard. Let me tell you, they were nothing small. Each cock was about a foot long and had good girth. If I took even one of them my ass would be stretched to its limit.

I took one and started to lick it softly and started to suck it off. I licked and stroked the head over and over. I was honestly getting hard off of all this. I felt myself wanting more. "Oh Sonic," Tails groaned. "It's like you done this before." Well, it was almost like the Popsicle I would always have after my chili dog… Come to think of it, I may like too many penis-shaped objects. I went a little deeper and a little deeper, trying to get as much of Tails inside my mouth. I hit the base and my face was full of blond fur. I pulled backed my head, sucking slowly on him and going back in, slowly getting a rhythm.

"S..Sonic... Oh Chaos Emerald that is good!" I heard a soft moan out of him. I smiled and kept going. I thought I'd be bad at this, but apparently not. I jacked him off with my sucks and after a while, I started to hum. The hum sent shivers of vibrations down his cock.

"Oh Chaos! Sonic, yes!" I felt his grip tighten as I kept on going. I heard him moan loudly and hard. I felt him start to thrust in my throat as I knew from the way he sounded he was close. I heard him pant and heave and heard him scream my name. "SOOOONNNIIIICCCC" I felt a stream of his white goo flow down my throat. It tasted bitter, but to appease Tails, I swallowed it all. I stood up wiping the drool off my face

"Wow. So how did I do?" I saw him smile like I never had before.

"You were great...But..." he pointed to his other hard cock. "You still have one more to take care of." I looked down as I got back down to blow him once more but he stopped me "No... Sonic… I want to... I want to take your virginity. Please. Let me do that." I was surprised to hear this, but I could see it in his eyes. I never had true sex until then. And to truly top this off for Tails, to have me and take my virginity would probably be icing on the cake. I turned around and got on all fours

"Like this, stud?" I saw a small tint of red run across Tails face "Just like that bitch," he said hoarsely. Tails licked his lips as he took a hold of my hips slowly putting the hard cock head on my entrance. "Sonic... I'm happy that I get to do this with you." After that, I felt him plunge in deeply. I cried out in pain, unused to the intrusion. He stopped abruptly and shot me a worried glance.

"I'm… fine," I choked out. "Give me a minute." I tried to unclench, and slowly, I relaxed. Tails waited for me to get used to the feeling as I shook. It was obvious I was very new to this and it was getting me very weak. After a good ten minutes, I nodded. Tails slowly pulled out and went in slowly. He kept up the slow pace, trying get me into it. I felt him go in and out and in and out. He started to go slightly faster and pulled me into his arms. I could retreat my quills at any time so I did so now. I laid back with my head on Tails shoulder with his arms around my waist. He touched my hard on and started to stroke me. With being stimulating by two ways I could feel my body shake so hard. I felt as weak as a little child.

I trusted Tails hands though. I cummed easily, not being used to such long sex sessions like this one. I kissed Tails on the lips and the shaking stopped as he focused on grinding me. After a good while he found my sweet spot. I moaned loudly. He grinned slightly and started to pummel that area. I felt a rush of orgasmic pleasure from his thrusts. He smiled widely, loving the fact that he was loving me. I looked up at him in blissful orgasm as he cummed deep inside me. He yelled out one more time. He pulled out and I turned around. He put his face in my chest "Sonic, thank you." I looked back at him with a smile

"No Tails. Thank you." He looked at me and gave me a smile. I kissed him one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I wanted to put this at the end of my fic because I did not want this to affect your reading of the story. I know I keep saying I am going to post a fic at this time and so on and so forth. But the thing is, I am depressed, and it makes me not want to write my stories. I have had it for a while now and it's just a bitch for when I really want to do something yet my brain makes it not want it especially when I know I enjoy it otherwise. I am not telling you guys this to get good reviews or for you to take pity on me or anything like that. I just tell this cause I feel I owe you all an explanation for such a long wait. I put this story at kinda a stopping point for you all to decide if you would still want me to continue. If not then I would understand. But it is up to you all. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Long time no write. First of all, I know some of you have messaged me and I have not responded for up to four months. I want to really say sorry to those people caulse I feel real aweful and really should of responded sooner then I did. Iv been out of this site for a while and things have not been going good at my end but that is no excuse. Simple fact of the matter is I should of let you all know and keep you informed. Also I know some of you out there told me you would like me to continue this story and I hate to tell you all but I think that would not be best. Im trying to get back into fan fiction writing and well trying to juggle two or more storys have been hell to me and Im going to try to keep to one story from now on. Im sorry to all those who would want a continuation. If someone wants to take the story off of my hands that is fine too. But again sorry for this mess and I hope all of you can forgive me. Thank you


End file.
